My Light In Darkness
by IceQueen580
Summary: Depression, death, loneliness, hope and freedom. This is what darkness brings to me. It's my world. But their may be something more waiting outside of it.....Yuri Don't like it don't read
1. Darkness

A/N: This is my first fic so don't go to hard on me. But ALL BASHERS WILL BURN IN HELL! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

You know the darkness can be a comforting thing. It can sooth, heal, and bring joy to some. For me it does more. It kills, depresses, and destroys me as well. It does all of these things to me but I love it. For death is my comfort, depression is my joy, and destruction heals my open wounds.

Do you wonder why? It's because darkness is my life. It's how I live. How I feel. Darkness is a warm blanket that surrounds me and never lets me go. A mother's protection, the thing I never really had, come in the form of this darkness, my darkness. It sets me free from all that would harm me. All those who wish to destroy me!

But I can't let that happen it would prove **_them _**right about me. They know nothing of who and what I really am. _They think I'm weak they think I'm frail but their presumptions won't prevail cause I'm made of more than what you see_. That is one of my favorite songs by Kimberly Locke. It shows how the weak become strong and live on forever happy.

It seems I've trailed off a bit from my original story. Yes this is a story a story of life, love, happiness, betrayal, and of course darkness. This is the story of a person turned from a child of love and hope to an adult only wishing for death and sorrow. If you don't like the pain or the darkness that will soon have you seeing through my eyes the leave. But if you love it then stay and maybe the darkness will set you free as it has for me.

I wish you luck in the tales of this person's life. For it will haunt you forever and your dreams may never be peaceful again. This person has seen death unimaginable and pain beyond your wildest dreams. Screams fill their nights and loneliness is all they will ever know.

Death seeks out it's pray. It decides how to kill you. Either quickly or through painful realization that your life is nothing but shit. So decide now weather to read or not for it may decide this person's fate. To forever be comforted by darkness and hate. Maybe somewhere the light will shine upon them even if only a little.

So prepare yourselves for their story starts now. Welcome to my life.

A/N: Review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism wanted. No bashers allowed.


	2. The Beginning

Chapter One

The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

BANG! "Girl you'd better get the hell up! NOW!" My father yelled this trying to wake me up. He obviously didn't know that I was already up and had gotten ready for school.

"I'm already up old man if you haven't noticed." She said as she brushed her long blond hair.

"Don' backtalk me you little bitch." He snarled through clenched teeth. She rolled her eyes and returned to brushing out her hair. "I said get up girl." She continued to ignore him knowing it would only get him angrier. Once she was done he grabbed her hair and pulled her down the stairs yelling at her to get out and get to school. While passing the table she grabbed her keys before he could yank her any further. "You had better come back right after school!" He yelled as he slammed the door in her face.

"This is just great I have a meeting with the girls today." She complained as she mounted her blue and silver Suzuki Hayabusa sport bike and drove off to school. As she neared the school she began to wonder how all of this began. How her parents used to care and how close she once was to her friends. Yeah that's right, she hardly talked to the anymore. Well except maybe one of them, Rei. She was snapped from her thoughts by a horn repeatedly being honked at her.

"Move it bitch!" some rude man yelled from his red sports car. He had black hair that hung boyishly in front of his midnight blue eyes. Most women found him highly attractive. But the girl found him a annoying.

"I'm going asshole just a fucking minute!" She yelled back while giving him the finger. 'Christ I hate morons like him.' She thought as she sped off to school. Finally arriving she met up with her "friends" in front of the building.

"Oh my God you are on time. It's a miracle." Said Mokoto with a grin when the girl came up to them.

"She may be on time but I bet she forgot to cram for our test to day as always. That probably the reason why she could get up this morning." Ami joked with the other two who laughed along with her. Ignoring them for she was used to this kind of talk from the she just walked inside.

"Hey come on we were only kidding." They yelled after her.

"I never said you weren't. So just drop the conversation and lets get to class." The room was full of chattering teens sitting on their desks and laughing at each others jokes. Deciding to sit by herself that morning the girl left her friend and went to her desk. Laying her head in her arms she drifted back into her thoughts. 'Most people seem to believe I have a wonderful life. Well that's a lie. I won't tell you my secrets only one person in the world is allowed to know. The one and only true friend and the only person who truly cares about me in this world is my Rei-chan.

Slam! "Young lady you know there is no sleeping allowed in my classroom! That an after school detention for you." Ms. Haruna yelled after she hit my desk with her ruler.

"Oh great this just adds to my problem" I muttered. Now I have three things to worry about. The bell to stark class hasn't even rung yet.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Ms. Haruna."

"Good now lets get back to work." She said turning to the board. Drowning out every word she said I began to wonder why every time I thought of Rei I was interrupted by annoying people. Hope fully this day can't possibly get any worse.

"Oh well welcome to the sad life of Usagi Tsukino our own little bunny of the moon."

A/N: Review and tell me how you like it so far. Next chapter up soon...    



End file.
